Seirin's money crisis
by Skydancer8
Summary: The payment for Seirin's budget had escalated rapidly! Riko comes up with the weirdest of idea's to gain the money, ranging from an Ikemen booth to karaoke and cosplay competitions! Read as the whole Seirin team struggles to gain money by following Riko's orders, even if it means humiliating themselves. (Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kiyoshi, Koganei and the first years!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi and welcome to another KNB fanfic! This one has plenty of humor, ranging from puns to full out humiliation!Read on as the Seirin team make money to make up for the number of broken hoops and Kagami's eating budget. ENJOY!I diclaim KNB characters and their songs!**

* * *

 _"Booths? You mean during the open day at school?!"_

 _"Karaoke competition? What the? Debuting self-made songs into CD's? "_

 _"Cosplay competition? You can't be serious!"_

"Shut your mouths!" Riko yelled then blew her whistle. "It's your fault we have to do these in the first place! Now stop whining and start thinking!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, coach has a point" Kiyoshi said. "We're out of money."

Everyone sighed. Despite being none of the reasons the fine went up, the first year trio were given the opportunity to show their worth to the team.

"Now, write each members name and write the booth you think they should start. After that, I expect you all to brush up on your singing skills as well as start writing lyrics for your songs!" the female coach ordered, a dark aura surrounding her.

"YES MA'AM!"

* * *

"The results are out." Riko said the next day, pulling out a sheets of papers. "My dad and I thought about it thoroughly. Whatever you get, you have to do. That's an order."

Everyone looked shady as they received their papers. First, everyone was quiet. Then...

"What do you mean I have to start a game booth? Isn't that a little extreme!?" Most of them yelled, including Hyuuga and Kiyoshi.

"We have no idea what you guys can do. It's either that or help Kagami and Kuroko cook. We're trying to spend as little money as possible, so you guys have to share jobs...well...except for him. i don't mind if any of you would care to join him." Riko jerked a thumb towards the point guard who was facing away, probably vomiting sparkles onto the floor.

Hyuuga walked over to pick up Izuki's piece of paper. His cheeks suddenly flushed pink as he read what was on it. Kiyoshi walked towards Hyuuga, peeking over the shooting guard's shoulder. He read it and laughed.

"I bet this was your Fathers idea." he chuckled. "I mean, he kept calling Izuki 'cutie-kun'."

"Isn't this a bit over the top...?" Izuki said weakly. "I mean, the fair is open for three days and I doubt I'd last that long"

Riko smiled, brandishing her paper fan. "Do as it's written, Izuki!"

"Relax, Izuki. You'll nail this!" Hyuuga grinned widely. "But I warn you...no puns. Don't make me go into clutch mode in front of everyone."

* * *

"Kasamatsu-senpai, why did you agree to tag along. Kurokocchi only invited me!" Kise whined as they entered Seirin's school. It was decorated with flying banners and bright tents.

The senior point guard sighed, looking around. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you're not the only one Kuroko invited."

As to prove his point, a cheerful yell greeted them. A dark haired boy appeared, holding an annoyed looking green haired boy.

"Ehhh? Kaijo! I guess Kuroko invited the whole Generation of Miracles to come!" Takao said excitedly. "I'm pretty sure Shin-chan is just as excited." he lowered his voice but made sure the Midorima heard. "He's probably activating his tsundere-mode."

"SHUT UP, TAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that's Midorima..." Momoi said as she followed Aomine through the crowd. "I'm guessing Tetsu invited-"

"I'm going to go buy myself a burger." Aomine said, turning his head slightly so the pink haired girl could see his lazy eyes, staring back at her. "I'm hungry."

"Where?" Momoi asked, looking around. Aomine pointed towards a hand drawn banner that had the words 'THREE LAYER BURGER!" on the top. Someone had scrawled "THIS IS JAPANESE LUNCH TIME RUSH!" at the bottom with a cute drawing of a boy with eyebrows that split into two. Momoi cocked her head.

"That looks like Kagami" she said to herself. She looked up but Aomine was gone. She gazed around, standing on her tip toes, then saw a familiar looking purple headed figure somewhere to her right.

"Oh...are they all here?"

* * *

"He's getting into it, huh?" Hyuuga said weakly as he passed a basketball to a boy waiting for his turn.

Kiyoshi glanced around, then grinned. "Heh, you know. I think that job suits him."

They were staring at Izuki who was sitting in a booth a few feet away from them. Despite being dressed in a white shirt and track pants, he was attracting more girls every time he succeeding in satisfying one customer. The boy was pretty popular, not only as a basketball player, but as a student as well.

"He's an Ikemen..." Kuroko stated in his usual monotone voice. He was wearing a butler uniform which he'd worn during middle school. His height hadn't increased that much so he still fit.

"Order up for...uh...WHAT!?" Kagami yelled as he read the sticky note. He almost sent the plate of a newly cooked triple tower 'burger' flying.

"What's the racket?" Aomine said, lazily resting his head on the table, gazing at the menu. "I'm hungry..."

"Gomenasai, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said, placing the plate on Aomine's table. "It's our chef."

Aomine looked up and almost fell back at the sight of Kuroko in a butler outfit.

"Tetsu!" he yelled in shock. "When did you appear."

"I took your order just a moment ago..." the teal haired teen said, smiling. "Please enjoy your burger. Our chef is a pleasant cook"

"Who's the chef?" Aomine asked, opening his mouth impossibly side and chomping down.

"AHOMINE!" Kagami yelled, his eyes burning. "WHAT ARE YOU-"

"I invited him over" Kuroko explained as he placed another sticky note on the counter. "Careful, the burger might burn."

"Heard that Bakagami?" Aomine chuckled. "Now shut your blathering mouth and make me a vanilla milkshake."

* * *

"It's really tiring me out..." Izuki thought, blushing slightly as he pulled on his shirt. "Seriously, Kagetora-san?"

"Hey, Izuki" a voice called out. Izuki rose from squatting behind his booth to meet the eyes of a lion. Yet he didn't freak out.

"Good afternoon, Akashi." Izuki smiled. "Are you here because of Kuroko?"

The Rakuzan point guard laughed. "I heard Seirin is going through money crisis. So, I came here to donate some, but I need some entertainment."His eyes held endless mischief. Izuki gulped, knowing that whatever Akashi wanted from him, it was probably equivalent to the amount of money he was giving, which, Izuki admitted, was quite the amount.

"So, anything I can do for you?" Izuki asked, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, let's just chat. It'd hard to find someone I can chat with, who won't faint from the pressure."

"Let's just hope you don't make me do something embarrassing. "

"You just kissed over a dozen girls. I just want a person to chat to without holding back."

"You know, this isn't a dating booth so I guess we're okay. Go on, I'm open."

* * *

"He's onto our innocent birdie!" Hyuuga yelled, a dark aura surrounding him. Kiyoshi placed a giant hand on his head, chuckling.

"You're being overprotective, Hyuuga"

"He's going to taint Izuki's innocence. I can't let them be!"

"Hey, what do I get if I make 10 shots in a row?" a deep voice asked.

Hyuuga turned, smiling. "A free burger coupon for -"

He stopped as his gaze rose to meet the green eyes of Midorima. His fingers were not taped, and were slender as a pianist's. He was dressed in a black shirt and coat. Takao wasn't beside him for once.

"No fair for you" Hyuuga said, crossing his arms.

" The tent is short. My arcs are high. This will be a challenge, nanodayo..." Midorima replied, pushing his glasses up. "You're friend is truly an Ikemen, or should I say Harem"

Hyuuga raised his eyebrows, throwing a ball to Midorima. "Why do you say that?"

"His calm composure lets almost anyone feel at ease with him. Unfortunately, that included Akashi, Takao, Kasamatsu, Hayama,, Moriyama and even Imayoshi. They treat him like a friend, since he radiates an easy going aura. I guess you're lucky to have someone like him on the team."

 _You don't know his puns..._ Hyuuga thought before realizing what Midorima had said.

"Wait, did you say Imayoshi?"

"Yes..."

"The creepy sadistic Touou captain?"

"Yes...why?"

"I must protect Izuki from him, whatever the costs!"

* * *

 **That's all from this chapter! Review your idea's in the review section! BYE BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I am back with the continued story! Thanks for the reviews and follows! I disclaim KNB characters!**

* * *

"All we had to do was place a porn magazine in the middle of his path, and he completely fell for it!" Imayoshi told the cute boy in front of him. Being able to read people, he knew Izuki was not faking his friendliness. Imayoshi also noticed the way the boy closed his eyes as he laughed.

"Hey, you've been at it for almost 10 minutes. Isn't there a limit?" Hayama whined behind him.

"No, there isn't." Akashi said from beside Imayoshi. "Care to join us in our chat?"

"Ne...Izuki. You really pick up loads of friends, and you aren't even trying either." Moriyama said jealously, walking over at the 'invitation'. Seated in front of Izuki were Akashi, Kasamatsu and Imayoshi, now joined by the two others. "The girls are all over you."

"You know, Kise might have a competition here" Kasamatsu said, looking thoughtful. "And he's a model."

"It's nothing new, really." Izuki said cheerfully. "All I have to do is greet someone, and they greet me back. Isn't that normal?"

"Yeah, but not all of us-" Moriyama jerked a finger at a group of girls who were glancing their way and giggling, "-can attract girls like a magnet."

"That's just due to being open." Izuki smiled, laughing softly. "For instance, I have you guys at my booth all at once."

Imayoshi leaned forward, his mouth quirking up into a smile. "You look cute when your Eagle Eyes aren't activated. Has anyone told you that?"

Izuki laughed yet again, raking a hand through his hair. "Actually, no"

"You are cute, my fellow bird" Takao piped up. "It's just hard to notice because of your calm personality, and the way your hair covers your eyes sometimes."

"Do you remember when we met at the sauna?" Imayoshi said suddenly. "The Touou team were spying, and then-"

Everyone leaned in to hear, except the eagle eyed point guard who was blushing.

* * *

"He's definitely a Harem."

The members of the Touou, Rakuzan, Shutoku, Seirin and Kaijo teams suddenly looked shady. Each one of them had their eyes on a mini basketball tournament that was going to start, but seeing their teammates grouping at Izuki's booth made their blood boil for no particular reason.

"Senpaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii..." Kise whined. "How dare he!"

"Takao..." Midorima suddenly looked lonely. The wind blew their hair to the right.

"THEY ARE CORRUPTING IZUKI'S INNOCENCE!" Hyuuga cried in anger.

"Isn't he the one corrupting our teammates innocence?" Aomine said quietly. "Even Akashi is into him."

"I CAN'T LET THIS GO!" Hyuuga stomped towards the booth and grabbed Izuki's collar.

"He's really protective." Wakamatsu commented.

"That's our captain" Kiyoshi grinned.

"YOU COME WITH ME, SHUN IZUKI!" Hyuuga ordered, dragging the boy.

"Oh, okay, Hyuuga." Izuki grinned. "So, was my presence satisfactory?"

"It was. As I promised." Akashi placed a load of cash on the booth. The other players did also.

"So, we meet again tomorrow?" Imayoshi asked, leaning forward.

"You'd better be quick" Izuki said, as Hyuuga pulled him to the game booth.

The teams hurried to pull away their teammates from the booth.

"Are you seriously going to see him again tomorrow?" Aomine asked Imayoshi.

"Well, he is plenty of fun." Imayoshi said, smiling crookedly. Everyone shuddered.

* * *

Later...

"Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Hyuuga scanned Izuki from top to bottom repeatedly.

"It's nothing, Hyuuga." Izuki laughed. "They are really nice. We go loads of money from them."

"This is amazing" Riko's eyes brightened at the money. "Three days will be enough to settle a quarter of our bills."

"A QUARTER!?"

* * *

That night at Riko's house...

"I can't think of anything" Hyuuga complained, throwing his head onto the table in frustration.

"Calm down, Hyuuga" Kiyoshi said, chuckling. "It's just lyrics"

"LYRICS FOR SONGS WE'RE GOING TO TURN INTO CD'S AND SELL!"

"Eh, don't you know?" Riko said, turning her head towards the shooting guard. "There's a 'self-written-song' singing competition coming soon and the prize money will be enough for us to convert our songs into CD's. I have made a deal with the other teams to help with the music. All you have to do is write lyrics."

"That's a nice chair you've got, Nice choice..." Izuki mumbled as he wrote something down.

Hyuuga peeked over Izuki's shoulder and let out an alarmed cry. "WHY ON EARTH IS YOUR SONG FILLED WITH PUNS!"

Izuki gave Hyuuga a weird look. "Huh? Isn't one of our songs supposed to relate to ourselves. If you want, I'll do yours."

"You'll probably make humiliating lyrics..." Hyuuga said, fixing his glasses.

"Nah, I won't."

Kuroko switched his paper with Kagami's and took a look at the lyrics.

"This is really good, Kuroko." Kagami praised, reading the boys lyrics. "Never knew you were this good."

"Kagami-kun...you're Japanese is awful."

"I don't have that dice-rolling-pencil-whatever to help me!"

"I'll help you. But help everyone pronounce their English words, will you?"

"Fine, just help me."

Koganei looked at Mitobe who looked back.

"Yeah! I think so too!" Koganei said happily. "A song about Seirin is really cool!"

The first year trio looked confused. "I still don't get how he can understand what Mitobe-senpai is trying to show."

"Riko, who'd gonna make the music notes?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Just sing into a recorder and my Father and I will settle the music. Remember, we have plenty of bills to go through, and if the number of money we get from selling the CD's doesn't surpass the number of money we need to record these songs, you'll all be going through hellish training for a few months or so"

Izuki, who was drinking from a cup sprayed water out of his mouth. "Seriously?"

"I mean business here, and I expect the money to help in our current bills. Kagami, the quantity of you're food will be controlled for now."

"Argh...I'll starve to death!"

* * *

Hyuuga opened the envelope that contained the lyrics Izuki had wrote for him. He was in his room, using a table lamp to enable him to see the words written on the paper.

"CLUTCH TIME" was written in bold letters at the top of the page.

"You can't expect me to sing this..."

* * *

"They are actually pretty good." Midorima commented as he looked at the piano score.

Takao scanned his guitar score with interest. "You want to do it too, don't you? Make a song and sing it?"

"Shut it, TAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **That's all. I disclaim character songs too. Try listening to Hyuuga's CLUTCH TIME. It's great! BYE BYE!**


End file.
